vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BG9
Summary BG9 (ベー・ゲー・ノイン, Bē Gē Noin) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "K". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C, higher with Suì-Fēng's Bankai Name: BG9 Origin: Bleach Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, BG9 can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, BG9 can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Fought on par with Suì-Fēng and was able to damage her), higher with Suì-Fēng's Bankai Speed: Relativistic (Able to catch Suì-Fēng by surprise) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Tanked a Mukyū Shunkō enhanced punch from Suì-Fēng, also survived her Bankai), higher with Blut Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range normally, several hundred meters with Bankai and Gun. Standard Equipment: Medallion, His spirit weapon Intelligence: Unknown, but was stated to analyse data mid combat Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Tendrils: BG9 possesses several tendrils that are capable of extending over long distances. These tendrils originate from the center of BG9's chest, and can pierce stone and flesh with ease. * Data Extraction: Using its many tendrils, BG9 is capable of extracting data from a fallen opponent. When using this ability, it forms a curtain of Reishi that envelops the subject and itself. Missiles: By opening the armor plating covering them, BG9 can reveal several stud-like devices on its body and fire them like missiles, creating a massive explosion. It can fire all rounds simultaneously and quickly reload them: Suì-Fēng was left greatly injured after being hit by dozens of them at once. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Minigun: BG9 can create a minigun out of reishi that he can use in combat. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 6